Basic information
MAIN SCREEN # This is the HEROES tab. Go here to purchase upgrade for your heroes and distribute skillpoints. The Blue crystal is the MAGIC BOLT tab. Go there to upgrade your magic bolt and start or complete QUESTS. This is the # MASTERS tab. Here you will find DUARG the keymaster, BAMUL the trade master, CRAFT GOLEM the craft master and, when hired (press the green +), MO & Pol the enchant master. # The World tab. Nothing here yet, but the goblin slaves are working on it. # The BATTLE tab. Here you will find all active SKILLS that have been enabled. # Your HEROES. Here you can see all the heroes you have hired and can hire. Click their avatar to see if you can purchase upgrades and/or distribute skillpoints. If the crucifix is fully colored, you can hire your next hero. # Your current GOLD and GEMS. # The SHOP. The one-stop place to buy powerups for gems and gems with kongregate kredits. # The progression button. You can use this button to either flee from a boss fight, enter a boss-fight or time-loop. Depending on your current wave progress. # The ACHIEVEMENTS and STATISTICS tab. Here you can see how far you are with your achievements and compare your progress with your friends and the rest of the community. It also shows your current statistics. # Your current DPS and MPS # Shows what level/wave you're at. # Here you will see your heroes and, if he's not questing, your FAY. (The blue bearded flying smurf) # The mob area. It's here where all mobs and bosses show up. As well as your friends, if you have used the SUMMON FRIENDS TOME. Depending on the 'wave hp bar' option setting, here you will also see the wave hp bar (on) or the wave hp information (off). It will also show a timer if you are fighting a boss. # Interactive icons. This is a stacked collection of clickable icons. You can find the an icon for BAMUL, Offline Gold, Summon Friends, Time loop and Watch an ad for gold icons here. # Current pickup display. Shows how much gold you have picked up in the last second. The timer resets if you pick up something with the second and the gold will increase. As soon as no gold is picked up in the last second, it will disappear. (Note: This is not your current gold. See 6. for that. # Situational Display. There are 3 possibilities here. 1. It will show you a timer bar of the boosted chest. 2. Shows the average gold income of the last 10 seconds or 3. If you are at the slot machines, shows how many coins you have left. # The options button. Click this to change a couple of options. # Fullscreen. Does this need an explanation? One note however, full screen does show many more details, that are lost when you only have the regular screen. HEROES TAB Equipment Every hero has a screen like this. If a button is blue, it means you can buy an upgrade. These upgrades only last until you do a TIME-LOOP. Every item has the same effect on every hero. The first one adds damage. The second one adds health. The third adds bonus damage. The fourth adds bonus health. The fifth one is location dependent. In the right LOCATION it adds bonus damage. Skills Every hero has five SKILLS. These vary from being passive, active, defensive or offensive. All skills are different for each hero. The only thing that is the same for all heroes is that charges are used to make an attack a guaranteed critical hit. In general, the more useful or powerful a skill is, the more skill-points it costs. Check the advanced information page for the individual hero's skill information. MAGIC BOLT TAB MAIN Magic bolt This is your personal 'weapon' to use and what your FAY (that blue guy) uses. This is your source of MPS (Magic Per Shot). Similar to the hero upgrades, these are bought with gold as well. The one big difference between this one and the hero upgrades, is that this one has no permanent upgrades. Every time you time loop, this one resets to 1. The picture at the top show the forest background as well as your fay and what he is doing. He may look like a mere image, but give him a click and see what happens. Quests Here you will find your quests. There are 4 possibilities here. # Start in blue: Which means you can start this quest. # Start in grey: Can't start this one yet, because another quest is in progress. # IN PROGRESS: Your fay is currently on this quest. The "left:" shows the time needed to end this quest. # COLLECT: Your fay is done with this quest and you can now collect the reward. Don't be surprised if the quest was not successful. Your fay is old, almost blind, near-sighted and very absent-minded. But at least you will get a nice gold reward when he is not successful. Check the advanced information page for more quest details. MASTERS TAB This is the area where most (if not all) of the behind the scenes stuff happens. Here you can find your chests, tomes to buy, artifacts to buy and upgrade, as well as the hired masters. The first three masters are free, the others are not. Duarg: Key master He is the one in charge of your keys, chests and fayballs. Below his title "Key Master" you can see how many keys you have left. The CHESTS tab shows you which and how many chests you have. The fayballs tab shows you your fayballs. Bamul: Trade master He is your tomes/books and ring guy. Are you loaded with gold and want to spend it on some neat things? Sorry, wrong place. This guy only accepts mana coins (The bright blue things) as payment. He will only sell you a level one ring, should you choose to buy one. Extra rings have to be acquired via other means. Next to regular selling, he will also trade mana coins in exchange for various other items. Craft Golum: Artifact master Did you say artifacts? This guy knows how to craft and upgrade them. If you want, he will even demolish your artifacts and hand you the runestones it leaves behind. Note: This costs gems and is not adviced. Both crafting and upgrading artifacts costs runestones. Below his title "Artifact Master", you will see how many runestones you have. FOR OTHER MASTERS OPTIONS MUSIC and SOUNDS These sliders change the volume. (I doubt that is a surprise) Shaking screen Black is OFF. Green is ON. Yes, this is to deny or allow screen shaking. Floating numbers This will pop up little damage numbers above the mobs getting hit. Chat This enables the ingame chat. You will see a little text balloon icon with 3 little dots in it next to the options icon, if this is enabled. This chat is divided in different channels. The channel you're in depends on the milestone you have beaten. (0-99,100-499,500-999, etc) Wave HP bar When on, it will show a single HP bar for the entire wave. If it's on, you will see the wave's health information on the right. As well as individual healthbars on the mobs being attacked. Auto close menu With this enabled menus will close as soon as you click outside of their window. Disable it and you will need to close it yourself. Language Select the language you want to see in the game. Your secret code This is the code you need to share with your friends, if you want them to help you. Fay magic This enables or disables idle mode. With it turned off, your fay will not do any work for you. Even when he's NOT on a quest. What's new? Press this to read up on the latest (or older) news about the game. Category:Basics Category:Magic bolt Category:Options Category:Gui Category:Quests Category:Masters